


When Broken Glass Litters the Floor

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Requested Fics [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Character Death, Death, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: A good night is ruined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apart of the "when you said "I love you"" prompts.
>
>> [When the broken glass litters the floor] (and not to be predictable... but treremy)

It was a good night. Michael, Gavin, Lindsay, and Ryan were playing one of the new Switches they got while Jack and Jeremy watched from the couch. Trevor stands at the kitchen island, looking over plans for a future heist. Jeremy keeps glancing over at Trevor, watching his hair flop in an adorable way as he tried to think of a solution to whatever problem he was currently thinking through. 

Jeremy stood from the couch, letting the four yell over some game bullshit and excusing himself over to the kitchen. He stands at the other side of the island, which causes Trevor to look up. "Hey." Trevor quietly greets.

"You shouldn't be working." Jeremy says. "You've been working all week."

"I'm getting ahead of the curve." Trevor said with a grin. It's one that makes Jeremy's heart beat funny in his chest.

"Can you please come hang out with us?" Jeremy pleads. Trevor looks at Jeremy, and Jeremy really wishes he could kiss Trevor. He always looked so beautiful, ethereal, even.

"Alright." Trevor says with a smile. Jeremy hears his heartbeat in his ears and he has to nervously laugh to keep himself from saying something that could ruin his delicate relationship with Trevor. Jeremy goes to sit down, trying to calm himself down, and Trevor moves over to the living room.

The large window that overlooked the streets of Los Santos shattered, a loud noise echoing through the apartment stopping everything. Jeremy sees Trevor's chest explode in red before he hits the ground, and he can here himself scream Trevor's name.

"Sniper, get down!" Ryan yells. Jeremy doesn't listen, he dives towards Trevor instead, not worrying about his own safety. Glass is scattered all over the floor and it digs into Jeremy's knees as he crawls over to Trevor, and he can hear someone yelling, but all Jeremy can think is _**TREVOR TREVOR TREVOR.**_

Trevor's chest is still as flowers of blood blossom across his shirt. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, and fear fills Jeremy with an encompassing darkness. "No, no, no, please." Jeremy pleads, putting one hand over Trevor's wound and using the other to support Trevor's head. "Stay with me Trevor, please, I-I love you." Tears form in Jeremy's eyes. "Please."

Someone pulls Jeremy away from Trevor and Jeremy _loses it,_ screaming jumbled pleads and panicked threats as he's pulled behind cover and forced into a hug. Trevor's _dead_ and Jeremy never had a chance to confess his feelings. Jeremy sobs into the chest of whoever is holding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime you leave a comment, I eat one (1) full meal as opposed to a Depression Meal™. Don't be the reason I lose weight.


End file.
